What Was Her Name?
by Naoko Askikaga-Uchiha
Summary: [twoshot] A songfic with Green Day's 'Whatsername'. Sasuke's been training with Orochimaru for two and a half years...when suddenly he thinks of a former teammate of his...second chapter is a sequel!
1. Chapter 1

**What Was Her Name?**

**A/N:** This is a pretty short songfic about Sakura and Sasuke. This is after two and a half years…you know, the time skip. You can figure out the rest. Remember that I don't own Naruto or Green Day's "Whatsername". Enjoy :)

Thought I ran into you down on the street

Then it turned out to only be a dream

Sasuke was walking down a typical sidewalk in Konoha. It was two and a half years since he's reunited with his team that he could hardly recall. The one he missed most was the witty female ninja on his team…but he couldn't remember her name. He all of a sudden saw her walking across the street, the opposite way. He called out, "Hey!", but she didn't say a thing. A few seconds later, he woke up, knowing that now…he was dreaming about her…again. It was the third time this week he dreamt about her.

I made a point to burn all of the photographs

She went away and then I took a different path

I remember the face but I can't recall the name

Now I wonder how Whatsername has been

He got out of bed, and remembered the memories of the pink-haired girl. She took care of him years ago during the Chunin exams…and she was worried about him because of the curse mark that lay upon him. He went to his small dining table to eat breakfast, and wondered if he had any photos of her to jog his memory and remember her name. He couldn't remember…after those two and a half years he trained with Orochimaru. It then popped into his head: before he left for Orochimaru…he burned his memories of her and his team with one of his fire jutsus.

"I wonder if she's okay…" Sasuke thought.

Seems that she disappeared without a trace

Did she ever marry old what's his face?

I made a point to burn all of the photographs

She went away and then I took a different path

I remember the face but I can't recall the name

Now I wonder how Whatsername has been

Sasuke walked outside to take his morning walk around the Sound Village, to the forest where he trained with Orochimaru. He thought and thought about her again and again….her pretty face and how smart she was. She was there for him…and he never appreciated it. He felt sorry for himself to feel this way about her. He first thought that

"I wonder if she had feelings for that blonde-haired boy I used to know…" Sasuke thought again. Because he trained so much with Orochimaru, he forgot his friends and comrades.

Remember, whatever

It seems like forever ago

Remember, whatever

It seems like forever ago

The regrets are useless in my mind

She's in my head, I must confess

The regrets are useless in my mind

She's in my head, so long ago

(Go, go go…)

He couldn't take it anymore. Sasuke grabbed his hair in regret and agony. She was in his head. He didn't know what to do. He couldn't remember to love…it was so long ago. It was only two and a half years ago…and it feels like so long ago. He couldn't regret coming here anymore. She's in her head. He couldn't do anything…

"Sasuke, is there something the matter? You seem more agonized than before," Orochimaru asked. "It seems more amusing to watch like this than before…"

"She…She's in my head…" Sasuke strained. "Forgive me sir, but I have to leave."

"Ssssss…." Orochimaru hissed hotly. He didn't say a word when Sasuke ran back. "He'll come back…when he's ready for more power."

"I have to remember her name…" Sasuke said to himself. "She was beautiful…and I regret leaving her…and abusing her."

Sasuke soon went home, but the curse mark started to throb on his neck. He held it in even more pain…and grimaced. He didn't know what to do…he wanted to see her again…just once more.

And in the darkest night

If my memory serves me right

I'll never turn back time

Forgetting you, but not the time

"Forget about her…you don't need her to kill Itachi," Orochimaru sternly confronted. It was at night, when the moon was shining and the stars were bright. "You must forget…"

"S-Sakura…" Sasuke said softly.

"Who?"

"That was it! Her name was Sakura!" Sasuke said aloud.

Orochimaru slapped Sasuke across the face so hard he ran into a large tree. Sasuke's head was now turning…he remembered one of his teammates…Naruto…and his teacher…Kakashi…but his other teammate…was a blur.The Next Morning

Sasuke woke up once again…but this time…he didn't dream of the girl that he needed in his life. He all of a sudden saw someone next to his bed. It was a female ninja with pink, short hair. She wore her leaf headband around her hair, and she wore red a red outfit. A blonde, older woman wearing green stood behind her. "Sasuke?" The pink-haired girl said.

"Who…who are you?" Sasuke asked.

**THE END**

**A/N:** That last part was a little difficult to do…but yeah, that's the end.


	2. Chapter 2

**What Was Her Name?: Part Two**

**A/N:** As a number of you have requested, I have [finally decided to make a part two, just because I can't think of an idea for some more fan fiction. It kinda makes me think about how some sequels of stories and movies come out so long after the original was released…I guess anticipation for this particular fanfic is now over. J

**Note:** I know this part of the story doesn't even fit in with the first one...but deal with it. No, kidding. I accidentally deleted the story from my computer and I completely forgot about the plot at the time I wrote this...but I was actually satisfied with what I wrote here, and left it as is. Sorry that the story doesn't flow so well...but just enjoy it if you want to. :)

It was around midnight. A depressed Sakura lay in her bed, cold and lonely. She stared at the ceiling, wanting for Sasuke to come back.

"Why…why can't you just come back? Sasuke…" Sakura sadly pleaded to herself, tears trickling down her face, and on to her bed sheets. She turned on her side, and reluctantly closed her eyes and eventually cried herself to sleep.

---

_"Pink, silky hair…bright green eyes…" _Sasuke thought while he laid in his uncomfortable bed in the Sound Village. _"I don't remember…come on, Sasuke, think!"_

Sasuke was feeling that he should escape to the Konoha. He'd sneak out of this sinister village, and finally see the one he's trying to remember. No matter how hard he tried, he couldn't come up with the name that was given to the kunoichi back at his old village. After that hard hit from Orochimaru, who could even remember his _own_ name? Luckily for Sasuke, he only got some of his past blurred for him.

"Did…I love her?" Sasuke whispered to himself. Sasuke, too, stared at the ceiling of the small room.

Through the night he tried to remember "Whatsername", and his feelings for her. Unfortunately, the evil Sannin didn't wipe out Sasuke's further past…back when Itachi killed his whole family. What did Sasuke want to do? See this kunoichi again? Or to avenge his family? The slightly amnesiac Sasuke tossed and turned around in his bed, trying to remember this girl. He also tried to think about his decision to stay or go. Of course, there's consequences.

"If I go…Orochimaru would hunt me down and probably skin me alive," Sasuke said quietly. "If I stay…I'd miss her even more…and I probably won't get my memory back either. What to do…?"

_Meanwhile…_

"What's he saying?" softly said a dark, slithering voice outside of Sasuke's room. Orochimaru stood by the door, while Kabuto had his ear barely touching it, to listen to what Sasuke had been saying to himself.

"He's deciding to either stay with us or to go back to Konoha," Kabuto whispered back, stepping away from the door. The two walked outside, where the sky was dark, and the moon lit like a new light bulb.

"Let's let the boy go," Orochimaru surprisingly said. "Let him see his precious ones again."

"Sir?" Kabuto replied, raising his eyebrows and pushing up his glasses. "Are you feeling okay? This _is _an Uchiha-"

"I don't care now!" The Sannin cried, interrupting what Kabuto was going to say. "I'm feeling…a little sentimental toward the boy now."

"But Lord-"

"Kabuto! I don't want to hear your complaints," said Orochimaru. He looked up into the starlit sky, where he saw stars twinkle and the moon glow. "If he doesn't want to have the training in order to avenge his family, then that's his decision. He'll probably regret his decision to leave, but I highly doubt it. Besides…we can always try again with Itachi."

Kabuto continued to stare at Orochimaru with anger and surprise. "I still don't understand, Lord Orochimaru. You also know that Itachi's more powerful now…how are you able to acquire new jutsu if you're going to let Sasuke go so easily?"

"There's almost an infinite number of ninja out there, Kabuto," he replied. "Sasuke is just one of the few ninja with jutsu that I want. We can always find another young ninja to manipulate and reign over…perhaps another ninja with techniques better than the Sharingan…"

Kabuto sighed deeply, and pushed up his glasses once more. "If you say so, Lord Orochimaru…"

**-The Next Day-**

"Hey…Sakura…are you alright?" A familiar voice asked worriedly back in Konoha.

"Does it look like I'm okay?" Sakura answered back to Naruto with a breaking voice. The female ninja was slumping and staring at the ground. The two of them were on training grounds, waiting for their sensei to show up.

"Look, Sakura!" Naruto cried, raising his voice at her. Sakura looked up slightly, barely showing her eyes. "You're not the only one who's been affected by Sasuke's disappearance! So stop beating yourself up for it and-"

His voice was cut off by a smack that went across his face. It was so loud and hard, Naruto fell to the ground, and rubbed his cheek that got slapped. He quickly stood up, and glared at Sakura.

"You…just don't get it, do you?" Sakura replied. Naruto continued glaring at her, but then turned around when he heard the sound of Kakashi's footsteps arriving.

"Well, I see we're all in a good mood today, aren't we?" Kakashi sarcastically greeted. His eye stared at the two ninja who seemed to be crossing paths when it came to talking about Sasuke.

"Morning, sensei," Naruto casually welcomed, continuing to rub his red cheek.

"Morning…" Sakura sadly followed.

"Before we get to the training to day, I just want to let you know, _Sakura_, that Naruto's right," Kakashi sternly said.

"Sensei…you heard what I said?" Naruto asked.

"I could hear you from a mile away," The masked jounin answered. "Anyway, a number of people have been affected by Sasuke's sudden departure. Sakura, you need to understand that you're not the only person in Sasuke's life. Naruto's been affected by it, and I'm affected by it too. It's also Sasuke's decision to come back, not yours. We all want him to come back, but the world doesn't sometimes work the way we want to. In other words, _get over it_!"

Naruto nodded in agreement to what Kakashi said, and Sakura finally looked up, wiping away the tears that ran silently down her face. She looked at Naruto, then at Kakashi, then at Naruto, then at Kakashi again.

"I'm sorry…for the way I acted just now," Sakura apologized. "It's just that…I can't let him go. He means so much to me…and I never felt more strongly about him than ever before."

Naruto rolled his eyes, thank God that Sakura wasn't looking. _"Geez…he probably doesn't even _like_ you, that snob!"_

"I'll tell you what…why don't we all go out to refresh ourselves? Like a hot spring. It'll take our minds off of all our problems."

"I'd rather train, Kakashi-sensei," A familiar voice said, which was finally heard after a long time. Kakashi turned around, and found Sasuke to be standing there, smiling.

"SASUKE!!!" Sakura yelled loudly. She quickly ran over to him and jumped up on him. Naruto smiled, and slowly walked over to him. While Sakura was almost choking Sasuke with her squeezing hug, Naruto grinned and punched lightly him on the arm.

"Welcome back, Sasuke," Naruto simply said. The returned ninja looked at him over Sakura's shoulder, and managed to nod in approval.

Sakura finally got down from Sasuke, and looked at him. "You came back…"

"I did.." Sasuke nervously replied. He took a look at Sakura, still not knowing what her name was. _"The pink hair…her green eyes…could it be?"_

"Tell me your name…say it for me, just once," Sasuke strangely requested. Sakura, confused, looked at him again for a second.

"Sakura…" Sakura softly responded.

As soon as the last syllable of her name was released from her mouth, Sasuke's memory had quickly returned. Sakura Haruno. Just one of the girls who had liked him for his looks. He felt, though, that Sakura had more feelings for him than ever, since he left. He remembered telling her that she was annoying and had to knock her out before he went to Orochimaru. He remembered _everything_.

"Sakura…Sakura!" Sasuke cried. He put his arms around Sakura, and kissed her lightly. Sakura's emotions went through the roof by now, as you probably already know. After the kiss, he embraced her even harder than she just did. Sasuke quietly kept repeating her name…and even shed a tear for her.

"Sasuke…" Sakura said softly. She (of course) accepted his hug, and felt the warmth within him.

"ALL RIGHT!!! HE KISSED ME!!!" Inner Sakura shouted for joy.

"Isn't this a nice reunion?" Naruto sarcastically said Kakashi, feeling slightly disgusted from that kiss he witnessed.

"Don't be jealous," Kakashi replied, also staring at Sasuke and Sakura from a distance. "What about that Hinata girl?"

"Huh?"

---

"See, Kabuto? He would've gone anyway to them…" Orochimaru remarked. The two were watching the reunion standing on two very tall trees, staying a safe distance away so they won't be seen. "You know, Kabuto…we can always come back for Sasuke when he's older, and catch him by surprise. It's more fun that way…"

"What do we do now that Sasuke's gone, Lord Orochimaru?" Kabuto questioned. "We can't just pick any ninja off the street, you know…"

"Let's travel to the Land of Wind. I hear there are powerful Genin there."

**THE END**

**A/N:** For some reason it made my spine tingle when I wrote the part when Sakura glomped Sasuke when he returned. I ought to be used to it by now, since I wrote so many SasuSaku fan fictions. How ironic that I'm "married" to Sasuke…and yet I write SasuSaku. Ok, enough rambling. I hoped you liked the sequel to the original, and tell me how you feel about it in a review. I accept any kind.


End file.
